


Kyman·BloodFlood

by ReidSky



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: Kyle Broflovski×Eric Cartman前后有意义病不拉几的凯和阴险的胖，速摸，没逻辑，胡话连篇有g向要素但也不是非常g，总之自主避雷
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kyman·BloodFlood

-

凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基走进房间时恰好赶上艾瑞克·卡特曼刚和他妈在电话里撒完泼，在凌晨黑魆魆的影子里坐在地板上发呆。屋里味道不怎么好，横陈着一股行将腐烂的气味；卡特曼喝了点酒，酒精拧住了他的胃，一种稀薄的醉色在血管里到处冲撞。

听到人进来的声音，他才稍微掀起浮肿的眼皮去看。凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基的犹太人脸被他的手机屏幕微微映亮，在冷峻的颧骨上浮着一双阴森的绿眼睛。先前他隔着门听到卡特曼骂人的脏字崩得到处都是，卡特曼夫人在电话对面断断续续地捏着嗓子哭，他终于决定推门进来时电话已经被挂掉，只剩下卡特曼回荡在四围的黏重呼吸。

就是这么个房间。凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基没什么感情地想，这么个只有一面逼仄窗户、边角地板都差点被雨季强降水泡裂开的破屋。他们在这间屋里打架，掐着对方的喉管掼到地上，肉身浊重地呻吟。

那么，他们也在这间屋里做爱。凯尔竭力让自己勃起，不崩溃在满手滑腻的脂肪之间，卡特曼的肉，卡特曼难以被摸到的骨头，卡特曼末端循环不佳而冰凉的血。他忍着胃痉挛，操这堆肥肉时几乎流出眼泪，一蓬一蓬的红发栽向他的额边，轻捷地颤动，最后被汗水打湿。射精时一万只管弦乐排着队敲进脑仁，凯尔觉得心脏刺痛，见到卡特曼百无聊赖地撅着屁股正起劲地观察一块他们床头锈栏杆上的污渍，就给他一巴掌，打得卡特曼转头操他全家。

他们不在屋里抽烟，也不嗑药，不过酒倒是一直都有。有那么几只倾颓的玻璃瓶被堆在柜子边，柜子里有卡特曼穿的几件大尺码衣服，他穿了好几年，凯尔偶尔想起来就给他买新的，想不起来也没什么事，卡特曼不开口和他要。他们管破屋叫夏日酒店。

凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基，去纽约继续读大学的打算被耽搁之后做了销售经理，无不良嗜好，竟活得比斯坦·马什还滋润些。他没谈女友，没有私生子，闲钱够他给人格败坏的艾瑞克·卡特曼买幢小破房子。卡特曼有他自己的活，什么都干，有钱时肥手指头上戴十个人造宝石戒指，没钱时到处缺德，帮忙羞辱前男友，打劫小学生，烦他的婊子妈。

夏日酒店没有夏日的味道，基本晒不着太阳光，不过总有那么一段时间能被日光光顾，那段时间他们做爱最频。破屋周围只有一条光秃秃的铁路，凯尔搬一条躺椅到门口，不想看艾瑞克·卡特曼的肥脸就睡外面。有个下午他被弄醒了，发现卡特曼把一整瓶刚从矮冰柜里掏出来的酒淋到他头上，而他的阴茎半露在睡裤外，被日光晒得发红发痒，已有勃起的迹象。他觉得从头到脚的细胞都是浑浊拥挤的，酒液从他头顶跑下来，滑进睡衣被磨得光滑的领子。

卡特曼把肥厚的掌心竖到他面前，他闻到酒液逐渐挥发进空气的气味。卡特曼问他是不是死了，他冷笑然后突然起身像枚瘦高的子弹把卡特曼撞到地上，睡裤被他褪掉，他的阴茎蹭在卡特曼因为被撞到下巴而露出的一副龇牙咧嘴边。明晃晃的日晕打在他眼睑上让他觉得头晕目眩，干瘪、辉煌的金色。快被蒸干的酒液黏在他的衣领和额头上，发出几乎腐朽的甜香。

植物的血液，他想，这是植物尸首里的血液，他的阴茎戳进卡特曼的嘴，柔软湿滑的舌头顺从地与上颚合作挤着这根鸡巴。植物在他脑海里裂开，甜腥的汁液冲决了表皮，半个他沉在梦里，半个他用手指头卡着卡特曼的下巴强迫他深喉。他的眼睛呈出一种迷离的绿颜色，像被排在橱窗里吃灰的苦艾酒，终生毋须稀释沉淀而寂寂的透彻。

日光放荡地在他眼皮上晃来晃去，偶尔驶过一列叮叮当当的火车时从车窗里传来几声模糊的口哨或者来恐同者的破口大骂。他最终射精时觉得马眼有点刺痛。卡特曼做了几次夸张的呕吐动作，浅棕的头发被汗黏在颊边，皮肤被晒得泛出淅淅沥沥的肉红，几滴汗反射着让他晕眩的太阳光。凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基把疲软的阳具塞回睡裤，午觉被酒浇醒就强奸卡特曼的嘴让他有点累。

他们在夏日酒店里度过放荡到令人沉醉的时间，作息乱得像一团热气腾腾的烂泥，吃凯尔从外面回来顺手带的垃圾食品。卡特曼向凯尔提议要他一起到他找了个活的地下酒吧，凯尔说操你的，第二天还是穿得像个底层流氓，在夹克上贴两排铆钉，画他根本不感兴趣的民间密教标志，跟着卡特曼到地下酒吧逛游。戴假奶的人妖簇拥在一起像扎堆的鹦鹉，女人穿的蛇皮背心在艳冷的灯里闪烁，凯尔看着卡特曼轻车熟路拨开人群像拨开一群在他手边叽叽喳喳的小鸟，到吧台要了两杯喝的。酒保看了看卡特曼又看了看凯尔。

凯尔的那杯酒颜色漂亮，就是有股呕吐物的味道，卡特曼在喝苏打水，促狭的蓝眼睛在几束暧昧的光里不怀好意。凯尔撂下杯子。“操你妈，卡特曼，你在你妈的地狱里也会被轮奸。”他说，把整杯酒泼到卡特曼的头上。他们险些在酒吧里打起来，最终没打成。为了不赔被砸到地上的杯子他们早早从后门溜走。

一两颗星星在天上打着哆嗦。清瘦的夜色里凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基盖的被褥被艾瑞克·卡特曼抢走大半，他被冻得睡不着，那只电热炉灭了，屋里冷得他五脏六腑都要蜷到一起。他想抽烟又想起来从大学毕业之后他就把烟戒了。从这面窗户看出去他见不到一个完整的星座，只能看见远处连绵矮房缀成一片的几粒灯光。凯尔觉得冷。他小时候老做梦，至今也分不清那些傻逼般的经历究竟是他被卡特曼陷害，酒精烧坏脑子梦到的还是真实发生过的。卡特曼在他旁边睡得像摊死猪，从喉咙眼里钻出来的呼噜声断断续续，偶尔发出类似濒死动物的悲鸣，大概是一小簇气流在肥肉间迷了路。

凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基想起困扰他最久的一个梦，大约出现在他刚开始梦遗那会儿。他梦到卡特曼的脸，准确来讲是卡特曼的死脸，这逼人已在他的梦里死透了，到处都是血，他开始觉得自己孱弱无比，脑脊液仿佛要在梦中蒸发。他将卡特曼的尸体吃掉，喉咙里堆着甜腥的肉块血渣，辛辣的泪水溢出眼眶，辰星从残余的卡特曼里升起，每一颗都发出喃喃自语：“啊，酒一样暗的大海…*”，千万种喃喃自语让他振聋发聩。从梦里醒来时他能察觉内裤非常讨人嫌地湿凉一片，他的颧边还绣着一片未干的泪迹。

卡特曼还裹着两层被睡着，没有要醒来的迹象。凯尔划亮手机屏开始列采购单，夏日酒店里不能没有酒，虽然可以没有安全套。酒其实也不是拿来成瘾用，酒是用来填充夏日酒店这个概念，仿佛要靠永恒的酒精来延续纠缠的人生轨线。永恒的酒精有永恒的金颜色，和那个下午在他眼皮上徘徊的阳光是一样的。宇宙被吞没进这死胖子的脂肪层和血管，孕育出宇宙最古老的的光线，它自由自在地在血中漫游传播，诞下冷漠的气体、稚嫩的恒星和诸多星云。床垫里一根弹簧危险的呻吟将他从嬗变的幻想里揪出来，腥苦在他的喉头滞住。凯尔在单子上的电热炉下面又加了一只新床垫。

再睡两个半小时，他就出去采购。凯尔·布罗夫拉夫斯基踹了艾瑞克·卡特曼一脚，后者不情不愿地在梦中稍稍松手，让凯尔能把自己的被扯回来盖到腹部，潮冷的湿气蓬在他鼻子下。

外面开始下雪。

*：出自《奥德赛》


End file.
